


It’s about movies

by Donobaner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Implied Angst, Multi, my first homestuck work, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: Right now, it’s not about John’s worries.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas/Dave Strider
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“John you’re taste in movies is shit I hope you know that in the future.” Karkat hissed at John, the two always fought over which movie to watch and Dave was always in the middle of it when the pair would go where Karkat was staying.   
John scoffed at Karkles “whatever, I think my movies are way more entertaining and interesting than yours. I don’t wanna watch another cheesy romcom! That’s all you ever wanna watch.”   
Karkat looked offended “Your movies have cheesy Romance too! They just come with a bunch of other unneeded bullshit! My movies get right to the point you fuckass!”

John did not like that part “Right to the point? Your movies do nothing but beat around the bush the whole time until some cheating happens and then the dude who the girl was originally with leaves and she’s left with her quirky girl best friend, the guy with the personality. Right to the point.. whatever. Ya know what let’s let Dave pick!” Dave at the time was John's boyfriend. They’ve been together for awhile now. John and Karkat have had some troubles in the past over this... but right now it’s about movies.

Karkat knew this would be unfair. Of course the guy's boyfriend would side with him. It wasn’t fair!  
Dave thought for a moment then finally had an answer. And it was all for John’s stupid grin on his face like he had already won. “Karkat’s movies go faster and honestly.. the acting is so shit it’s funny. So I’m goin with Karkat on this one John.”   
John dropped his smug smile “What? Really Dave? Ughhhh both of you are so lame. Fine we can watch some stupid romance movie I’ve probably already seen.” 

Karkat’s face lit up in the most... Karkat way possible. “Haha! Fuck you John! You ain’t gonna play that stupid fucking game with me!”  
John crossed his arms. He had fun with Karkat every time he came over and he would never admit it. 

Karkat popped in that stupid cd of his and Dave was already making popcorn in the kitchen. It was the most comfortable kind of awkward John ever had to endure. 

So they watched movies, ate popcorn and got tired. But in that pile of three boys John still was awake. Barely but still. The small hum from the bathroom fan still played from when Karkat never shut the light off. John always wondered why Dave chose him and not Karkat. He recalled the fights He and Karkat had that left him in tears hours after. But now, it was peaceful. He could never never hold it against Him. He was in love with Dave, that was clear to see. But Dave’s blind isn’t he? 

It’s no time to get into it now, John. It was late. Three boys borderline entangled with each other in the most uncomfortable looking snuggle out there. But it worked on that small couch. John drifted off. He’d think about it later. Right now it was about movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be four chapters

“Karkat please! I don’t wanna do this with you.” John and Karkat were currently fighting over one stupid guy they both fell stupidly in love with. “I know you could so easily take him from me. Why don’t you just do it already. This is the first time we fought about this.” John had thought about giving it up before, and was thinking about it now. He was right, Karkat could take Dave away from him so easily and laugh about it the whole time. “He’d be happier with you anyway...” John really thought that.   
Karkat took a second then nodded “Ya know what John he would be happier with me. So much more fucking happy you couldn’t even compare. Maybe we should just get his hhs over here and tell us what I know he really thinks. John, you need to wrap your head around this whole ‘me and Dave’ thing. You took him from me right when I thought I had him. I know where all chill and buddy buddy when you guys come over for movies but I hate every moment I see you and Dave have one of those looks I could only wish to have with either of you. The type of look that lets every fucking person around you just... know that you’re just so madly in love with eachother.”  
John took a second “Karkat...” he didn’t know what to say. He knew Karkat had been hurting but not this much. If Dave knew about any of this he’d probably laugh and somehow fix all of their problems by.. just being Dave.  
“So fuck you Egbert.”   
John sighed, he knew he was going to overthink this later and cry about it like a bitch later. Then Dave would have to be nosy and ask what's wrong and the most frustrating thing is that he can’t tell him! Not to mention the fact that Karkat could tell Dave himself sooner or later. He wondered if Karkat even cared enough to save him those tears. 

John was right. He was crying about it later, harder than he thought he was going to. He cared about Karkat, he cared about Karkat much more than he seemed to understand. Did he think that John hated him? He never could. And just like he had foresaw, Dave was nosy.   
“Dude?” Dave saw John crying on their bed, this peaked his internal anxiety. Was it something he said?   
John knowing that Dave was watching him didn’t help, he let out a harsh sob from holding his breath. “Dave please go away” his voice was so shaky, Dave couldn’t let John sit here and cry alone like this.   
For once he said no “John no, come on.” He remembered all those stupid time when John tried to help him with his trauma. He never had repaid the favor. John didn’t think he deserved some form of payment. He did it because he cared about Dave and how he’s feeling not for some form of relaying emotional support. Though, he wouldn’t voice that opinion now.   
“Please just talk to me.” It was unlike Dave to insist on things like this. “You’ve been upset about something for the past forever and you haven’t told me. Is it something I said?”  
John laughed once in his quiet cries “It’s literally so stupid Dave please go away.”  
Dave looked like he was getting frustrated “I doubt it’s stupid John..”  
Recently John had stopped even trying in those fights he had with Karkat, he just let Karkat yell at him and insult him. He thought it was his fault of course and that he deserved it. He didn’t say anything for a moment but he looked like he was planning out his words, good job John. You’re doing great.   
“Karkat yelled at me and we’ve been fighting a lot and it’s about you and I’m sorry Dave I’m really sorry I’m fucking wasting your time and Karkat said you’d be happier with him and he’s right and when we come over for movies he said that it makes him sad and I don’t wanna make Karkat sad and I don’t know why he hates me so much and I’m sorry Dave-“   
Dave cut him off by putting a hand on his cheek “Woah bro...” Dave wanted to get mad at Karkat for making John cry and from what it sounded like, he was making John cry a lot and he has for a while. He would do that later. First he had to understand why this was about him. We’re they... fighting over him? Maybe John was right bout it being a little stupid but if it was making John upset he had to try and find a way to make it right. He had to reassure him, that’s what helped right?  
“John you know I’d never leave you for Karkat, I wouldn’t leave you period unless I had a good reason. And Karkat being an ass is not a reason.” Dave wouldn’t ever lie to John, but he did think about Karkat in a romantic light and has had thoughts about what kind of future he could have with John and Karkat but he knew that John would probably be 100% against that, especially now.   
But that didn’t matter. He’d think about everything John said to him more in depth later. Dave wasn’t usually one for lovey-dovey shhh but for right now John was the one that needed snuggles.   
“Do you wanna snuggle babe?” Dave, again, wasn't one for this on the fly lovin. He was being sweet and nice for a reason. Make John feel better.  
John nodded weakly sniffling, he felt bad. He felt like he had been too needy, too pathetic. Dave shouldn’t be with somebody who’s a worrywart and a baby. Karkat was right, opposites attract ya know. He’d think about this for the next forever, if it ate him up inside enough he’d probably just leave Dave to Karkat. But for now, snuggling was nice. Dave would somehow make it all better... by just being Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short!!

John was a little scared of going to Karkat’s for a movie night, but Dave was insistent on this little trip to the troll's house. John assumed it was that Dave thought this would make them up somehow. Like Karkat said, all buddy buddy. (With a time skip this leads into chapter one)  
In the morning Dave woke up on the floor while Karkat and John still snuggled in their sleep on the couch. Dave knew it would be a while before these two woke their ahsese up so Dave was left to his own thoughts and devises. He watched the two sleep for a while as creepy as that was. So Karkat and John had been fighting over him. Dave snickered. These two just couldn't get along. But for now they were peacefully cuddling each other without realizing it. While Dave thought it was funny,it was plaguing his two favorite people. He would have to find some way to fix it. There was an obvious way that would take some time, That John would be against. Or a Dickish way that John would also be against. Oh but they’d talk about it later. For now Dave wanted to start on some kind of breakfast that was going to turn out terrible tasting.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave had some stupid plan to get the two best people in his life to finally be on better terms. He still couldn't believe it; this had been about him. The love of his life, and the.. Other love of his life had been fighting to the point of John’s tears. Dave felt a little bad but he knew that it wasn't anything he could have done. For once Karkat was called to Dave and John’s house, John thought it was just for movies and was happy with the choice as he had way more entertaining movies here. But of course, Dave had different motives.

It was mid movie, John's choice (finally) and Dave just had to open his mouth. “So about you two fighting while i'm not looking. John looked up from his popcorn in visible discomfort and fear. “Dave-”  
John was already cut off by Karkat “You told him? You told him!” he started laughing but it turned malicious “of course you told him you fuhhing crybaby! Lemme guess.. You started crying hoping for some attention from your Dave in shining armor to come in and care about you!” he continued to laugh at John.   
But Dave stepped in “Stop it Karkat. John’s already upset you hhs.”   
John felt ready to cry, it was pathetic really. But, as always, Kakrakt had more to say “And you Dave, you never wanna address anything! Why now are you all confrontational?”  
“Cause my two favorite people are upset over something I can fix.” he answered calmly.  
“Favorite people my hss! You barely act like I exist to you! Seeing you and John act all in love makes me fuhhing sick to my stomach, Dave. Isn’t that why you bring me over? When you guys come over? To rub it in my face that I'll always be behind both of you? Cause that's what it fuhhing feels like whenever it's all I see from you two!” Karkat cursed, it was clear he had been upset for a while. “And back to you John.” this caused John to spike   
“Y-yes?” John felt stupid for stuttering.  
“Did you never have a clue, and inkling, a semblance of thought! That I may have liked you too at one point? You ignorant bucktoothed bastard! Both of you are the bane of my existence. You know that? You both make my life a living hell! I think about you both and fuhhing night!” Karkat had finally realized what he said. “Fuhh this! I'm not letting you laugh at this. I don't need either of you and I never did!” He stood up and stormed out of the house.. Mid movie.  
John was a little taken aback holding on to Dave. it would be awhile before they hung out for a movie night huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it’s gonna be longer than four chapters

**Author's Note:**

> My first homestuck work!! (I haven’t even finished homestuck, but I’m already in love with the characters especially John)


End file.
